The Things We Need
by 12Raven21
Summary: Stiles has been in a rough spot ever sense his best friend Scott went missing a few years ago his freshman year. Now, Stiles is in his senior year and there's a new teacher, but something it's quite right about him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stiles woke up groggy as hell from staying up so late the night before. He went out with a guy named... he couldn't even remember his name. All he did remember about this guy was that he had a really nice ass and that he could dance way better than anyone he has ever danced with before.

He looked over at the clock beside his bed, realizing the he was going to be late, decided to just take his time getting ready.

He know his father wasn't home. His father was the sheriff and had either late or early shift, sometimes even both. So he never really saw his dad. His mother had passed away years ago when he was just a little kid and now he could barely remember her face.

As he slowly crawled out of bed, he felt that firmiliar pain in his lower back, knowing exactly how the night had tuened out. Smirking to himself, he went into the bathroom across the hall and took a nice long relaxing shower.

When Stiles got back to his room, he saw a black leather jacket lying on the floor that he hadn't seen before. At first he thought his dad might have gotten it for him, but as he picked it up he saw thay it was too big for it to be his. Setting it on his desk chair, he shrugged his shoulders thinking that the guy would most likely come back for it later.

As he got dressed in his usual garb, black torn skinnies and a tight band tee, he looked in the mirror on the back of his door and ruffled his hair to where it looked messy, but still hot. Picking up his bag he put on his red converse and headed out the door.

Stiles got into his crappy blue jeep and lit up a ciggarette and saw that it was almost lunch. Right when he was going to start up his car he saw a slip of paper tucked in his windsheild wipers. Getting out of the car he grabbed it and tucked it in his pocket to read it later.

He turned on his car and the radio came on in the middle of one of his favorite songs. It was Papa Roach's I Almost Told You That I Loved You. He raced down the road to school blasting the radio, hoping not to run into any speed traps. When he got there, the song was coming to an end and everyone was busy talking and gossiping in there groups.

When he parked and got out of his car he got a few glaires from some of the other kids that he passed. A couple guya called him "freak" and he juat gave them the finger, but other than that he was pretty much invissable to everyone. He liked that though. He didn't want to be around anyone ever sense a couple years ago when his best friend Scott went missing and was presumed dead. After that, everyone he looked at had pitty in there eyes. Eventually he got over it and just got angry.

Stiles shook his head not wanting to go down that road.

There was half an hour left of lunch and he went to the lacross field, near the forest, where he alwaya was during that time. As he sat on the fallen tree that he had carved to much into, he lit up another ciggarette inhaling the smoke and relaxing as he slowly let it out.

Suddenly he heard a russling from behind and he froze. Nobody ever came out here and he was wondering if that stupid lacross player, Jackson, was trying to play more tricks on him.

As he turned aeound ready to defend himself, with his pocket knife out and his fists in front of him, he saw a tall man with tanned skin and a little scruff on his chin and neck.

For a moment he thought he recognized the man but then he saw the scowl on the mans face. He looked more closely at the man and saw he was wearing a simple white botton down shirt and black slacks. For some odd reason he seamed firmiliar, but he just couldn't figure out why.

Stiles realized that he hadn't moved and that he was staring. He relaxed and descreatly put his knife away.

The man cleared his throat and walked closer. "What are you doing out here?"

Stiles, still smoking his ciggarette, stood there relaxed, and put on his signature smirk. "I'm out here lokking for the big bad wold isn't that obvious?" He said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The man's glair turnes into something else, but before Stiles could figure it out it was gone. "Stiles get to class" the man said stirnely, and walked away twards the school.

Stiles just stood there shocked and confused. 'How the hell did he know my name?' But, before he could think on it too much he heard the bell ring signaling that class was starting


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Stiles finally got to class, he went staight to the back where his usual seat was and looked up to see the man from earlier. He also saw a name written on the board, Mr. Hale. The teacher was scowling at him and Stiles just gave him a smirk and a wink. The teacher didn't look away, but he could clearly see the blush forming on his face.

"Stiles, sense you seem to not understand that class started ten minutes ago, you will see me for detention later on today." Stiles scoffed, and a couple students snorted and giggled, but other that that the class went on.

Stiles really didn't pay attention to what the new teacher, who looked like a fucking Greek God, was giving a lecture about. He was thinking about that misterious leather jacket in his room. Stiles has had a lot of one night stands, but for some reason he couldn't forget the one he just can't remember. "Oh the irony," Stiles said under his breath. "What was that Stalinski?" Stiles jumped a little in his seat, not knowing how he had heard that when he could barely hear himself. But, Stiles decided to be a smart ass, "Oh, I just said that maybe I would pay more attention if you started stripping" he said casually with a wink. The students gawked at him, but the teacher just glaired at him. "Make that two detentions with me this week Stalinski." Stiles just roled his eyes, and started scribbling in his notebook.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and he couldn't give a crap about anything that they were teaching. He already knew all of this stuff. He learned it all by himself years ago.

When school finally did end he was starting to make his way out of the building to his jeep, but as soon as he opened the double doors, he came face to face with Mr. Hale. As soon as he saw him he pointed Stiles back inside. Stiles gave a mock salute and started marching inside, soon returning to his casual walk.

When they got to the classroom Stiles took a seat in the middle and pulled out his phone, looking up in time to see Mr. Hale take his phone and lay down a pen and paper in front of him. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles said trying to reach for his phone. "There will be no texting and you are going to write an essay on what I discussed in class today. You will get your phone back when you are done." Hale said as he sat down at his desk and started grading papers not looking up at Stiles.

Stiles remembered just enough of what Mr. Hale discussed to fill in the gaps with his knowledge and write the essay in less than 20 minutes. Setting down his pencil he stretched and raised his hand "Alright I'm done, can I have my phone back now?"

Mr. Hale looked up with that same scowl that has been on his face the entire day. "Bring it up here." Stiles got up and walked up to the desk, putting th paper on the desk. The essay was front and back, and he waited for the teacher to hand over his phone, but he just started reading the essay. "You can sit down." Stiles sighed as it took him a moment to sit down right up front. He drummed his fingers on the desk waiting for what seemed like hours for his teacher to finish checking his paper. When he was finally done Mr. Hale waved for him to come to him withought lookng up. When he was standing in front if him he looked up. Sighing, Mr. Hale looked up at Stiles with disappointment. For a second Stiles was confussed, until he spoke. "Stiles, I see that you're a smart kid, so why aren't you doing well in school?" He said leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. Stiles huffed and roled his eyes. "I don't care anymore." Mr. Hale leaned closer to stiles, "and why is that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Him asking that question made Stiles think about Scott and it made Stiles suddenly get angry. "That's none of your damn business." Stiles seethed. He was hoping the teacher would back off, but he had no such luck. "Stiles, I know you might not want to open up, but it seems like you need to." Stiles just got more frustrated the more persistant Mr. Hale got. "I don't need to open up the last time I opened up all anyone did was pitty me! I don't need your pitty!" Stiles was getting frustrated to the point where tears were starting to form in his eyes, but he was too stuborn to back off, and aparently, so was Mr. Hale.

"Well, I can see that you have a lot locked up inside you and if you ever want to talk, I'm here." He started to pull out Stiles phone, but hesitated. "By the way, did you get my note this morning?" Stiles was taken aback by the sudden chang in subject and had no idea what he was talking about. Seeing the confusion on his face, he decided to let it go. "Nevermind, just keep in mind that I'm here if you ever need to talk." He handed Stiles his phone and Stiles stormed out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

When Styles got into his jeep he popped in SOAD and started listening to BYOB. he was so pissed off at this new teacher. He hated feeling like he was being interigated. Every time he thought of Scott he wanted to punch someone in their fucking face. Stiles sang along to the song to try to relieve some of his anger so he wouldn't trash. He punched his streering wheel several times, barely feeling the pain, blinded by his he got home the song was ending and his mind had cleared. That's when it hit him. Mr. Hale asked if he got his note. He remembered that there was a paper on his windshield and dug the piece of paper out of his front pocket. He thought it might have been a note from his dad or something. He opened it up and read it.

'Had a great time last night, had to leave for work, see you soon.'

-Derek Hale

"What the fuck!? I slept with my teacher?" He let his head fall to the stearing wheel with a thud. 'Maybe I shouldn't go out the day before the first day of school next time...' he thought not wanting for this to happen ever again.

As the shock wore off, he got out of his car and went in the house and up to his room. When he entered his room his eyes landed on the leather jacket and he started to have a panick attack, 'No! Not again!' He hadn't had one ever sense he lost his friend.

*Flashback*

Scott and Stiles had just finished middle school and were excited to finally be out of the hellhole. "Scott, dude, we did it!" Stiles pumped his fist in the air several times with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Scott was less excited than Stiles and they both calmed down a bit. "Yeah, we did, but we still have to deal with the same dumbass people next year." Stiles sulked, "Aww come on man you're bringing my mood down." Scott gave him a crocked smile, "Well at least we can try to change AND we can try out for lacross next year!" At that Stiles instantly perked up and started spazzing out.

*Three weeks later*

Stiles kept calling Scott, he had been calling him all day. Scott never did this, he didn't just disapear off the face of the earth. He tried calling Scott's mom at the hospital, but they said she was busy. Stiles really felt like something was wrong. Something had been going on with Scott for a while now but every time he tried to bring it up, Scott dismissed it or said that his meds might be getting to him. As Stiles called Scott for the hundreth time, he dicided to call hia dad. Hanging up the phone, he dialed 911. Right away the phone was answered, "Beacon Hills Police department, what's your emergency?" A female voice said as panick ran through his mind. "Can you put me throught to Sheriff Stalinski, please, hurry." He heard the phone click and then his father answer, "Hello, this is Sheriff Stalinstki." Right away Stiles started talking frantically. "Dad, it's me, Scott isn't answering his phone he never does this can you help please I've been calling him all day!" He said in one breath. "Stiles, you know how this works, we have to wait 48 hours before we put out a missing persons report. I'm sure he's fine, maybe he's busy with something. Like you're suppose to be, with a summer reading project." Stiles could hear the questioning in his fathers voice, but he had higher priorities. He knew deep in his gut something had happened, but he complied. He hung up the phone and he started to feel that familiar feeling of a panick attack. He had to work himself through this, just like all the other times.

*End Flashback*

'Get a hold of yourself!' Stiles thought to himself. 'Stop being such a little bitch all the time, be a fucking man!' As he thought that he held hia breath and the pain in his chest and the dizziness started going away. He got up off of the floor and sat on his bed. As he sat there he could hear a car pulling into the driveway, thinking it was just his dad he just sat there, hoping that he wouldn't come check on him. When he heard a knock on the door, his temper was fueled again. "Who the hell would come to my house right now!" He said running down the stairs ready to punch out whoever was at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles swung open the door and suddenly his rage faded away when he saw Derek standing there. Derek had changed into a black tee and black jeans and he definitely looked a lot hotter then. He kept his gaurd up though, not wanting to show that he affects him at all. "What are you doing here?" Stiles had a frown on his face and was trying to gauge Derek's emotions. He was usually pretty good at ready people but for some reason he couldn't read him. "My jacket, I left it here earlier."

Stiles stepped aside and let him in. Leading him up the stairs he couldn't help but to shake his ass teasingly. He thought about last night. Flashes of last night started to come back and he was feeling the effects as the blood rushed down. For a second he thought he heard a growl from Derek, but he brushed it off.

Getting to his room he sat on his bed leaning back with his legs open enough to where you could see a slight bulge.

Derek went to the chair where he saw his jacket and put it on. Turning around he saw the seductlive sight of the teen boy. Licking his lips he closed his eyes trying to control himself, but all he could see behind his lids was Stiles writhing beneath him as he licked a trail from his neck down.

When he finally opened his eyes he couldn't control himself. He took off his jacket and set it back on the chair. As he walked closer, Stiles took his shoes off and scooted farther onto the bed. Derek climbed on the bed in between Stiles legs.

Suddenly, they heard a honk outside and Derek got off the bed, frustrated that they had been interupted. Derek sighed, "I need to go, I have someone waiting for me out there." Stiles was a little disapointed, but he smiled at a thought, 'At least I know where to find him when I want him.'

Derek put his jacket back on and headed for the door, but stopped. "And Stiles," he waiting till he knew he had his attention, "don't be late tomorrow, and don't try to skip detention. With a smirk Stiles replied, "knowing you're going to be there, I wont." He winked at Derek.

Stiles walked him downstairs and outside. Looking at Dereks Camero, he saw a figure in there, but the windows were too dark to know who it was, so he decided to ask. "Who's in the car?"

Derek hessitated, which made Stiles a little nervous for a second. "My brother, he's going to be enroling into your school pretty soon and you guys are the same age."

Stiles smirked wondering if he could get both Hale brothers in his bed.

"Remember, don't be late tomorrow." Derek said as he walked to his car.

When Derek left, Stiles went up to his room feeling the day catching up to him. He laid on his bed and pretty soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
